


Finn and Papa Go Shopping

by ArchOfImagine



Series: Written Soulmates [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: DCBB Sequel, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8494024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchOfImagine/pseuds/ArchOfImagine
Summary: Christmas is near and Castiel has to find a gift for Dean... unfortunately, Finn spots a store she needs to go in.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is thanks to a stop at a Disney store in Stockholm that was so packed with people I almost had a panic attack.

“This is a terrible idea,” Castiel groaned, maneuvering Finley’s stroller onto the busy subway. “We should've grabbed a cab, Finny-poodle.”

“Nope.” 

He rolled his eyes. For the past two months, the toddler's favorite reply had been some variation of ‘no’... unless it involved candy, of course.

Squishing himself and the stroller into a free corner, he knelt down to his daughter's level. “What are we gonna buy daddy for Christmas?”

Crystal clear green eyes lit up immediately at the word ‘Christmas’. “Toys!”

He laughed. Shoulda seen that one coming. “You think daddy wants _toys?_ ” Her finger tapped against her chin in a thinker pose. God damn but she was too cute for her own good. While she continued to ponder his question, he leaned forward to kiss her forehead. “I love you.”

“I love you more,” she replied, pursing her lips and leaning up for a real kiss. 

He happily obliged, still shocked, even a year later, how much he could love a sweet little girl that he had no biological connection to. After the wedding there was absolutely no going back, even if he had wanted to.

Their stop was called overhead and he quickly stood and shifted around so that they could easily get off the train. They were steps off of the train when he heard a small voice, “Papa?”

“Yes, doll?”

“Can we get daddy a puppy?”

Yet another thing he should've seen coming. Finn’s best friend at daycare had just gotten a puppy and brought it into the school for ‘show and tell’ — thus leading to numerous discussions about how much Finn loved puppies and wanted one of her own. Unfortunately, their schedule and apartment didn’t make a great environment for a puppy. 

Castiel tapped at a bouncy pigtail that was _maybe_ a bit crooked thanks to his own lack of skill when it came to toddler hair styles. “Remember that Daddy and I told you we couldn’t have a puppy for a couple more years?”

Even through a crowd of people, he could hear her aggravated ‘harrumph’ at his words.

He rolled his eyes at her ‘dramatude’ and steered the stroller off of the escalator and across the street to the mall. As expected, everyone and their brother was shopping at that particular hour, on that particular day. A running chorus of ‘bad idea’ rang in his head. 

_No._ They were already there… and he _had_ to find a gift for Dean. 

If he remembered correctly, there was a very cool ‘techy’ store on the first floor, he could probably find something in there.

On a one track mind to find the store and be _done_ as quickly as possible, he was a bit shocked when Finley suddenly let out a shrill shriek of, “Elsa!”

“Ah fuck,” he mumbled under his breath. Turning his head, he saw the brightly colored displays of the _Disney_ store, and the aforementioned (screamed about) Elsa in the window. “Finn, we really don’t—” He stared at the crowd of parents and children in the store and shuddered, trying to think of a reason to avoid it.

“Papa.” 

He looked down. _Stupid._ Clear green eyes were suddenly full of large teardrops. “Finn—”

“Pwease?”

Castiel took a long, deep breath… and pushed the stroller towards the store entrance. “Stupid,” he muttered to himself. “She never wins Dean with that look.”

In the store, Finley wanted to touch and see literally _everything._ The stroller shade held three 3T dresses, two pairs of sparkly shoes, one stuffed Baymax doll, and a BB-8 sippy cup. At least she wasn’t strictly into princesses…

“Captain!”

“What?” He leaned down to her level, trying to both hear her, and spot what she was talking about.

“My captain!” Finn pointed through the crowd, and Castiel was finally able to see what she was talking about.

A five foot tall stuffed Captain America doll. “Oh no. We don’t have room, sweets. We walked here, remember?”

“But, Papa… my captain?” 

“How about we come back tomorrow with Daddy and get it? Then we can make Daddy carry it.”

She gave him a very serious look — Dean called it her ‘interrogation’ face — before asking, “Promise?”

 _Fuck._ “I promise.”

A tiny hand reached out, grasping onto another sippy cup that also had Captain America on it. “This? Pwease?”

Castiel sighed, but reached to take the cup from her. “Okay, fine. But that’s it. We still gotta find Daddy a present.”

“A puppy!” She answered in delight.

Castiel groaned, steering the overloaded stroller towards the checkout line that was twelve people deep. If she did the teary eyed thing again, he was liable to take home a dog…


End file.
